The present invention relates to a rope element, and, more particularly, to a relatively short rodeo rope commonly referred to as a pigging string. Rodeo events commonly require the use of such ropes to tie the feet of calves which have been roped from horseback. The rodeo rider carries the pigging string to the roped calf, forces it off of its feet and utilizes the pigging string to bind the animal's legs. Time is generally of the essence. In fact, the whole event is usually judged according to the amount of time required to render the animal nonambulatory. For this reason, all associated apparatus such as lariats and pigging strings involved in the event must facilitate the rodeo rider's speed and effectiveness.
Prior art constructions of ropes for use as pigging strings have not been uniform and have varied considerably in both materials and technique of fabrication. On the average, such strings are on the order of six feet long and include an eye, or loop, at one end. However, the various rope characteristics such as stiffness, hardness, twist density, pliability, weight and durability have not been consistent, therein presenting problems. As in any athletic event, the "tools" of the event are integral to the success of the participant. Variations in the aforesaid characteristics of pigging strings thus affect the performance of the rodeo rider. It is particularly important for the pigging string to be hard and tightly woven to prevent stretching, while sufficiently pliable and balanced to facilitate the tying action therewith.
The main problematic manifestation in pigging strings centers in the loop at the one end. The loop must provide the requisite tensile strength without being loose or bulky. For reasons of balance and control, it is preferable for the loop to smoothly blend into the remaining string section. Such a configuration is difficult to achieve. Standard textile rope splicing techniques and the improvements thereto have not provided a suitable back splice configuration for pigging strings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,400 issued to Morieras et al. on Nov. 19, 1968, discloses an improved back spliced loop for textile ropes. Such techniques as described therein illustrate the utility of effective back splice configurations. However, pigging strings do not normally lend themselves to such sophisticated multistranded braiding for reasons of size, weight, balance, and related characteristics.
Most prior art pigging strings are comprised of either grass or nylon ropes having a loop formed therein by a "knot"-like interlace. Generally, the pigging string of this type is formed by cutting a longer rope and utilizing a splicing device to weave the untwisted end thereof back into an intermediate region therealong. Such a device and technique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,176 issued to Olsson on Mar. 22, 1938. Although effective in creating a loop, or eye, splicing devices generally do not permit the formation of the smooth interface and tautness needed in pigging strings due to their short length. Moreover, the optimal pigging string loop has no "twist bias" and is considerably shorter than conventional back splicing embodiments wherein the end of the rope is woven into the intermediate section of rope a plurality of times.
It would be an advantage therefore to provide a pigging string having a uniform hardness, tautness and pliability therealong and around a loop formed on the end thereof, which loop is substantially devoid of twist bias, ridges or loose strand ends. The pigging string and method of fabrication therefor of the present invention is especially adapted for just such an embodiment. The loop is formed during fabrication of the string, while it is being twisted and may be constructed with zero twist bias. In this manner, the tautness of the pigging string can be uniformly maintained even in the loop, which can be secured without multiple weaving therealong. The pigging string of such an assembly also facilitates improved fabrication techniques due to the inherent back splice solidarity.